


i've set my whole heart on trying

by ohcinnamon



Category: Smosh
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Double proposal, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/pseuds/ohcinnamon
Summary: It’s a bright, sunny day in June, and they’re huddled outside the entrance to Disneyland, where Shayne is supposed to meet Damien in 20 minutes. He’s got a ring in his pocket, a stomach full of butterflies, and his closest friends who will be hiding around the park all day to help him execute his plan.or: the one where damien wants to give shayne a perfect disneyland proposal... except shayne has the exact same idea.





	i've set my whole heart on trying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyshayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshayne/gifts).



> remember those videos of the couples who end up proposing to each other at the same time? yeah, that was basically my thought process here.
> 
> my lovely friend [jess](http://www.archiveofourown.com/users/sleepyshayne) commissioned this one from me! if you'd like to commission me to write something for you, my commissions are open, and you can find the info [right here.](http://www.damienlost.tumblr.com/post/175847469527/hey-guys-im-struggling-a-bit-financially-so-i)
> 
> (song title from "cross my mind" by twin forks)

“You got the photographer and everything?” Damien whispers, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

It’s a bright, sunny day in June, and they’re huddled outside the entrance to Disneyland, where Shayne is supposed to meet Damien in 20 minutes. He’s got a ring in his pocket, a stomach full of butterflies, and his closest friends who will be hiding around the park all day to help him execute his plan.

“We got it all together, man,” Wes soothes, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Stop worrying. It’s all gonna be fine. We know our parts. I’m in charge of food, Joven and Mari are in charge of the photographer, and Boze is in charge of making sure Shayne doesn’t see any of this. Everything is gonna be _fine_. You got this.”

“Okay, but… what if he says no?”

“For god’s sake, he _won’t_ ,” Boze says, fixing him with a knowing look. “I know you’ve been worried about this for god knows how long, but that boy is so in love with you that he gets tunnel vision when you walk in the room. We all knew it from the moment we saw y’all together.”

“We’ll make sure it all goes smoothly,” Mari chimes in, a reassuring smile on her face. “You can count on us.”

 

-

 

Except it stops going smoothly about two hours into the day, when Boze notices something as she’s supposed to be keeping an eye on Shayne.

She’s far enough back in line for Splash Mountain that she can see them, but they can’t see her, when she notices a suspiciously-familiar looking couple engaging in playful banter a few spots ahead of her. She hears a loud laugh, and the following “ _you’re duuuuumb_ ,” and her stomach drops.

“Wait, wait,” Boze shoves forward in line a few spots, ignoring the comments people make toward her. She would know that dumbass hair anywhere. She grabs his arm roughly, pulling him out of line with her. “ _Noah?_ ”

He spins on his heel quickly, eyes wide. “Boze? Why are you here?”

She narrows her eyes. “I’m here… with Damien. _For_ Damien. Why are you here?”

“I’m here _for_ Shayne,” Noah says, and suddenly it clicks for both of them. “Oh my god, of course they both planned it like this.”

“Planned what?” Keith interjects, stepping out of his spot in line to join their conversation. “What’s going on? Did Shayne ask Boze to help with the proposal too?”

“No, _Damien did_ ,” Boze hisses, and Keith opens his mouth before snapping it shut again, lost for words. “Yeah, I know. These idiots both decided they want to propose on the same day, at the same place.”

“That’s kind of iconic, if you think about it,” Noah says, shrugging. “I mean… it’s cute. You have to give them that.”

“Did y’all have jobs too?” she asks, eyeing them over. “Because Damien assigned all of us jobs.”

“Shayne said we were in charge of keeping tabs on Damien,” Keith says, standing up on his toes and peering out at the ride. “It looks like they’re still in line. We can probably watch them from here.”

“I was in charge of making sure Shayne didn’t see any of _us_ , so I’m glad we’re at least on the same page,” Boze says. “Oh god, now I have to make sure Shayne doesn’t see any of the SG fam, but now I _also_ have to make sure Damien doesn’t see any of y’all. Great. This is _great_.”

“We’ll help you,” Noah offers. “It’s the least we can do. We want this to work out for them just as much as you do. They deserve it.”

“All right. Let me call Courtney,” Boze sighs, unlocking her phone. “If we want this to work, we’re all gonna have to figure out a way to do this together.”

 

-

 

They’re close to the castle, because _of course they are_ , when Damien decides that’s where he’s going to do it, and excuses himself to the bathroom for a second. Mari, who is a godsend, spots him and texts Joven and Wes, who swiftly follow him in. They lock the door behind them, and Damien looks positively frantic.

“Breathe,” Wes says, putting his hands on his shoulders. “What are you freaking out about?”

“It’s now or never,” Damien says, his voice hushed. “I want to do it here at the castle — fairytale proposal, I guess. I think I got this. I just want it to be memorable, you know?”

“Oh, trust me,” Joven says. “It’ll be memorable.” Wes then promptly punches him in the arm, much to Damien’s confusion.

“That’s… what I’m going for?” Damien says, his tone slightly bewildered. “Just make sure everyone is in place. I’m going to do it now.”

“We got you, buddy,” Wes reassures him, patting his back. “Get out there and go get your fiancé.”

Damien takes a deep breath, steels his nerves, and heads back out, careful not to look suspicious. He twines his fingers with Shayne’s, pulling them toward the castle. A small crowd starts to gather around them, and that’s when Damien can tell that Shayne is starting to put the pieces together. He swallows his pride and forces the butterflies in his stomach to rest — he can’t pretend like this is a normal day for much longer. “Hey, look, we’re at the castle!”

“Okay, but is that… Wes?” Shayne says, peering over the tops of heads and narrowing his eyes. “Damien, what’s going on?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Damien says, grabbing both of his hands. “Because… there’s kind of a reason I brought you here today. I wanted to ask _you_ something, actually.”

“You… what?”

He drops down on one knee, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. “Shayne, you’ve been my best friend for the better part of a decade. Dating you these past two years has been the best experience of my entire fucking life. I can't really imagine my life without you at this point, and I don't want to. I've been trying to think of the perfect way to ask you, but then I realized any outcome where I get to spend the rest of my life with you would be perfect. So... would you marry me?"

“Wait, wait… really?” Shayne asks, his eyes brimming with tears. “Hang on, oh my god.”

He shrugs off his backpack, kneeling to the ground, and now Damien feels extremely awkward. Usually, when someone gets proposed to, they either answer “yes” or “no,” not… whatever this is. “Shayne? What are you doing?”

“Just—” Shayne unzips one of the inside pockets, grinning wildly. He looks up at Damien, cheeks wet and eyes shining, and then everything suddenly makes sense. He pulls out a small, black box identical to Damien’s, and the entire crowd around them explodes into cheers. “We really are two halves of the same idiot, aren’t we?”

They fall into each other's arms like that, baffled yet exhilarated, and Courtney lets out a loud _whoop_ of celebration from the small crowd. The whole cast family rushes in around them, laughing and congratulating them, and for a brief moment, everything is completely perfect.

“I knew I saw Wes!” Shayne exclaims, looking around the group hug, recognition lighting up his gaze. “Oh my god, it’s _all_ of you.”

“Last time I checked, I never invited any of the squad to help me out,” Damien says, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “So I’m guessing I know what happened here.”

“...surprise?” Wes says, chuckling under his breath. “You know, you two really do think alike.”

“You all _knew_ about this?” Shayne asks, a mix of blissful and bewildered. “I thought… I thought… _what?_ ”

Olivia shrugs. “I mean, yeah. Boze ran into Keith and Noah, and we all kind of figured it out from there. You two _would_ have the exact same proposal idea.”

“Well, at least we have twice the pictures?” Damien suggests, laughing nervously. “Damn. If we really got double everything… jesus. We’re idiots.”

“Yeah, but you’re in love, so you get a pass.” Ian claps him on the back, grinning wide and bright. “Take care of each other, will you? Make sure you don’t pay the rent twice.”

They exchange a look that clearly says _“we’ve already done that,”_ and everyone groans. “What?” Shayne asks, glancing at all of them. “We’re in love, I thought we had a pass.”

“Jesus, at this point y’all might as well have two weddings,” Boze mumbles, and Damien’s eyes light up. “ _Not_ that I’m giving you any ideas! Good lord.”

“Thank you all for helping us figure this out,” Damien says, his gaze softening. “It really has been the most perfect day.”

“This has been fun and all, but do you think we could all fit into a Splash Mountain log?” Courtney asks, and they all immediately agree upon this silently, because _why the hell not_. “Good, then we’re going to try, now that the hard part is over.”

(The employees don’t let them all get into one log at once, but it’s still fun nonetheless.)


End file.
